An Unexpected Kind of Love
by tigergirl4ever
Summary: Christina has a giant crush on the new kid at Jeanine Matthews High. So when Tris is paired with the mysterious Four for a science project, Christina begs Tris to get to know him, and find out if Four likes Christina back. But Tris starts to drift away from her boyfriend Uriah, and lean toward Four. Will she decide where her heart lies?


I heard a thwap of a racket hitting the bird and felt a sharp sting in my cheek. I slowly rubbed my hand along the right side of my face, and glared at my opponent. The bird was by my feet.

"Why did you freeze? I hit it right to you," Peter, the best athlete in the school said, smiling smugly.

I just looked at the floor, my face red, embarrassed that I couldn't play badminton. It didn't help that Peter was playing me, making me look worse then I was. Just when I was starting to get good at basketball, the blasted gym teacher decided that we should start badminton. My least favourite sport.

"Don't let him get to you Tris! You'll get him back." Christina, a girl with caramel hair said from the side of the gym. She waved her arms in the air before giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled, Chris always had a way of lifting my spirits. That was probably how we became friends. Or maybe it was because she put a tack on Peter's chair.

With my new confidence I handed the birdie to Peter and got ready. He swung slowly and then snapped his wrist, making it fly high above my head. I reached my racket and swung, surely I would hit it this time. I didn't. The bird landed three feet behind me.

"God Tris, I didn't know you were so stiff." Peter said, pretending to be shocked.

I was livid. How could one person be so arrogant? Especially when it came to a sport like badminton. Then the bell rang, symbolizing the end of P.E., and the end of my torture.

I changed quickly. It felt good to back in jeans after an hour of too-tight short shorts Christina made me buy. She was always getting me crazy things. Didn't she know I was fine in sweatpants?

"Peters a jerk." I muttered to myself as I walked down the hallway, toward science class. My sneakers occasionally squeaking as walked.

"Agreed." I heard someone say behind me. I twirled on my heels to see Will, a very smart guy who just happened to be in my science class.

"We were partners in History once. Didn't do an ounce of work, and I worked my butt off. I ended up getting a 100/100 but that was seven hours of my life I'll never get back. I even missed Two Buck Taco Tuesday at that new restaurant. I mean come on, not do any work? Fine. But make me miss a chance to eat glorious tacos? No. Bloody. Way."

I laughed, something about Will always made me feel happy. He did that though, light up a room.

Science class taught by Mrs. Erudite. She always was talking about how exciting it was, and how important it is to learn. Christina and I have a theory. We think she was suppose to teach kindergarten, but ended up in twelfth instead.

The pale walls of the classroom made me think of a hospital. It made me think of the sick and the dying. And the dead. The regrets that go with a life. I almost cried. Now was not a time to think of a hospital.

As soon as I sat down at a table, I dropped my books on the floor with a smack. I'm the only person in the room without a partner. Usually Christina sits with me, but she was with Will. It's old news he has a massive crush on her. Uriah, my boyfriend, would have sat with me, but he has Science at a different time. I inwardly groan, that means who ever comes in next has to sit by me. I glance around the room, trying to figure out who was missing.

I heard the door open and popped my head up to see who my mystery partner was. Oh no. Christina is going to be so jealous. I thought back to sleep over we had a couple weeks ago.

"So," Christina started, hugging a pillow to her chest "Tell me the deets with you and Uriah."

My face turned red. "Nope."

"Come on Trissy, are you a man or a mouse?" She playfully hit me with the pillow.

Scowling I replied, "Stop. Calling. Me. Trissy."

Christina just laughed. "If I tell you who I like, will you tell me details?"

I pretended to think about seriously, tapping my chin, then said "Alright."

Christina grinned, then hopped onto a couch.

"Now spit it out..." I tell her.

She bites her cheeks then rolls her eyes, "I like Four."

I gasp and jump on the couch beside her. "No way! Get out! The football player that moved here this year? Since when?"

With a giggle ( Christina giggled? ), she says "Ever since I gave him the orientation tour, I've noticed him. He's just so strong, and handsome, and mysterious..."

I am jolted back to the present when Four sits down. His forest green eyes stare intently ahead at Mrs. Erudite. I too look ahead, and try and focus on her droning on about who knows what.

"...starting a project with partners. Who ever you're sitting with is now your partner. I will now hand out the fun worksheet that introduces you to this project."

Four looks at me. "So, we're partners."

I nod and look at my green sneakers, highly uncomfortable to be partnered with my best friend's crush. Unaware, he was scribbling something down on paper. I heard a rip, then he tapped my shoulder.

"Here's my number." I take it , holding the paper in my hand. Afraid to let go. I tucked it safely in my pocket to give to Chris later.

"What are we going to it on?" I asked shyly.

Four grinned. "How about pond organisms? There's a pond by my house we can check out."

I thought of spending the day with Four, and my stomach lurched. I admit he scares me, with his large figure and muscles from playing football. And his name was a number! Thats not something a normal person would have.

"Uh, s-sure.." I stuttered, and began to get paper out. Christina was staring at me with a sly grin, like she had a plan. Knowing her she probably did.

After unpacking, and grabbing pizza from the fridge, i ran up to my room. Usually people are surprised when they come over, because my room isn't what they think it would look believe it would be clean and organized. I have a bookshelf in the corner, by a desk, jammed with books. Above the desk I hung a corkboard on the green walls, and had filled it with pictures of my friends and family. My bed wasn't made, because i was in a rush this morning. I hopped onto it with my pizza in hand, and grabbed my phone to text Four. I typed well enough, considering I was texted with one hand.

_when do we get 2gether? _

I hit the send button, unsure of what would I layed down, chewing my delicious food. My parent probably wouldn't agree to me eating in my room, but they were at work, and my brother Caleb didn't care. He was probably studying or playing Wizard War 7 on his computer. I felt a buzz as my phone vibrated, indicating a text message from Christina.

_i know ur with 4 u can get him 2 spill the deets!_

I laughed, and started to text her back, telling her I'm on it. Caleb suddenly burst in the room, looking excited. His brown hair was swept back wildly, as if he combed it with a fan.

"What is it?" I asked, amused that something had got him so worked up.

"Susan kissed me."

I just sat there, my mouth agape, a pizza slice halfway to my mouth. Smiling, I tried not to appear jealous. Uriah and I were great together, and we've been dating for two months, but he hasn't really kissed me yet. Im sure he was just being cautious, so he didn't ruin our perfect relationship.

"When? Where? Why?" I asked, sputtering.

He grinned a smile up to his ear, looking as if I just gave him a new computer.

" We were walking home, and it just kinda… happened."

"Good for you guys!" I replied with a smile.


End file.
